The present invention pertains to a transmission for a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a transmission arrangement where a transmission pump is located in a transmission sump.
In a typical transmission for a motor vehicle, a transmission pump is located on an input shaft so as to receive power from the vehicle's engine. The transmission pump draws transmission fluid from a transmission sump (also known as a reservoir or oil pan), and circulates the fluid throughout the transmission to lubricate, cool and actuate the various components of the transmission.
As transmission designs become increasingly complex, size and packaging constraints make it difficult to locate the transmission pump on the input shaft without the transmission becoming too long. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a transmission arrangement where the transmission pump is not located on the input shaft.